


Leia & Luke

by Phandom4Life



Category: Lost & Found Music Studios (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Hurt, Music, Romance, Sickness, Songs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-15 00:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9212096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phandom4Life/pseuds/Phandom4Life
Summary: Luke said he liked Leia in Annabelle’s video but thenhe took it back saying it was a joke. Leia was really hurt byLuke saying it was a joke so she took off  not knowing were she’d end up.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi All 
> 
> I love the show Lost & Found Ive been watching  
> it on Netflix and Im in love with it. 
> 
> So I thought I try and type a story about it let me no if you like it.  
> Comment Below  
> Thank You

Luke said he liked Leia in Annabel’s video but then   
He took it back saying it was a joke.   
It really hurt Leia’s feelings so she took off not knowing what to do. 

Leia found herself in the recording studio, standing with a microphone in front of her. She pressed record on the laptop sitting next to her than she started to sing.

 Meantime Luke bumped into Rachel on the way to find Leia to apologies. 

“Hey Luke! Have you seen Leia?” Rachel said in her bubbly personality,   
Which made Luke smile.  
“Hi Rachel actually I was just talking to her, but I’m not sure which way she went.”   
Rachel said ok and they both went on their way to find Leia. 

Rachel thought Leia might be in the recording studio so that’s the way she went. 

Back in the recording studio,  
Leia was singing her heart felt lyrics as tears fall down her cheeks. 

I thought I knew you but I guess I was wrong,  
Now I find myself singing this sad song.   
Why can’t you just admit what I know you feel?   
Something deep inside is telling me our love is real.   
I don’t no how much longer you want me to wait, for you   
But you’ve left my heart breaking in two.

 

Before Leia started the next verse, Rachel came into the recording studio. She was shocked to see Leia crying.   
However Rachel didn’t want to intrude on Leia’s song, so she sat down waiting for Leia to finish.

 

I’m tired of playing the same old games,   
No one ever wins but will this pain ever go away   
I can’t go through this again and again,   
So stop ………breaking my heart ur making me hurt inside,   
All you ever want to do is run and hide. 

Rachel could tell this song had meaning for Leia it was really good to listen to.   
Mean time Luke found his way to the recording studio and came inside.   
He saw Rachel sitting down listening to Leia who was crying/ singing. 

Luke felt bad because it was his fault Leia was upset. He could tell the song was about him;   
Luke stayed and listens to it and sits with Rachel.   
Leia went on singing but noticed that Rachel and Luke were listening but she didn’t care. 

I keep wondering should I let you go   
But something always pulls me back to you   
Do we really have enough time to figure it out?   
I’m just left feeling so my doubt right now 

 

Before Leia finished the rest of the song she started to feel sick as in dizzy.   
So grabbing the microphone stand hoping it would stop her from falling down.   
Rachel and Luke stood up knowing something was wrong, and they went into the other part of the recording studio. 

Leia’s hand slipped off the microphone an she collapse on the ground as  
Luke and Rachel ran beside her.


	2. Leia's Secret Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leia tells Rachel a secret she's been keeping hidden.

Leia was only out for a few minuets  
before she woke up again.

Rachel was the first to talk to Leia wanting to make sure she was ok.   
“Leia are you ok? Please talk to us.” She exclaimed whilst waiting for an answer.

“Im… ok sorry just got a bit dizzy, I’ll be fine I promise.” Leia lied she knew she wasn’t ok but didn’t want to tell Rachel while Luke was there.   
“Good I was so worried about you when you fell, are you sure you don’t need us to call for help or anything like that?” 

Leia nodded saying she was fine, but Luke still hadn’t said anything he just   
kept on looking at her.   
Luke felt horrible that he hurt Leia’s feelings, and he wasn’t sure what to say but after a few minuets of silence he spoke. 

“Leia are you sure ur ok?” Was all Luke managed to get out at the time he was still looking at thinking how beautiful she was. 

Leia was wearing a white top along with a, pink jacket also a black pair of pants.   
“Im fine really Luke but, can I talk to Rachel alone please?” Leia said in a stern voice an Luke said yes then he left the recording studio. 

Rachel helped Leia to her feet but wondering what was going on between Leia and Luke.   
Rachel was wearing a black shirt with a grey cardigan and black pair of pants also. 

“What’s going on with you and Luke? Im really worried about you Leia.” Leia loved Rachel as her best friends she always cared.   
“As you know Luke said he liked me in Annabelle’s video, but than he took it back saying it was a joke it really hurt my feelings.” 

Oh thought Rachel now everything made sense   
but she found herself really angry at Luke for hurting Leia. 

“What OMG Luke is such a jerk, I’ll yell at him if you like will that help?” Hearing that made Leia smile. As she thought how Rachel was really was a great best friend.   
“No that’s ok Im just gonna ignore him for a while, but Rachel I something else to tell you its important.” 

Now Rachel was more worried maybe it was about why Leia passed out. Than they both sat down together on the chairs in the recording studio. 

Rachel spoke   
“Is this about why you passed out? Leia are you sick?” Leia closed her eyes for a second than opened them again.   
“Yes its about why I passed out, I haven’t told anyone yet. But I went to the doctors and Rachel I ……um I have cancer.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading it means so much to me.


	3. Secrets Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leia & Rachel chat about Leia's cancer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapters but its easier for me to do that way  
> thank you for reading though.
> 
> Some longer chapters on the way.

Leia told Rachel she had cancer and that’s why she collapsed earlier. 

“Leia …… Im so sorry how bad is it? How long do … you have? Are you in pain?” 

Rachel said all at once as she stood up pacing around the room.  
“ Please calm down Rachel I’ll answer all ur questions, Its bad but they said with treatment I might get cured. Without treatment it will probably be like a few months. Also Im in some pain but not to much at the moment.” 

Leia was thinking she was glad to be sitting down because Rachel was making her dizzy with pacing.  
“With treatment you’ll be ok, are you going to do it?” Rachel blurted out finally sitting back down next to Leia. 

Meantime Luke had been right outside the door listening to every word that had been said.  
He was in shock whilst standing in the hallway. But he found himself still listening as Leia spoke next. 

“Rachel the treatment is horrible , I don’t no if I can get through it on my own.” Rachel looked confused at Leia because Leia said she was on her own.  
“Leia you have not now, nor have you ever been on ur own. I’ll be with you every step of the way, that’s what best friends are for.” 

Leia leant over to Rachel and hugged her tightly the hug lasted a while.  
After the hug the girls looked at each other than decided it would be best  
to go about normally. 

Luke heard Rachel & Leia getting up so he took off not wanting to let on he knew what was going on.  
“Ur the best in the whole world Rachel, thank you for standing by my side with you I can get through all things.” 

The two of them walked out of the recording studio hand in hand as they bumped into Annabelle and Maggie in the hallway.


	4. Worth The Wait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls preform at Music Week Mr T's song Made Of Stars.   
> But Leia's still feeling sick and passes out again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Everyone 
> 
> Thank you so much for the reviews and kudos it means a lot to me.

Leia & Rachel bumped into Maggie & Annabelle in the hallway after leaving the recording studio. 

“Hi girls….. Mr T asked if we can preform at Music Week next.”   
Maggie said happily but noticed that Leia looked upset however she didn’t say anything about it.  
Maggie was wearing a a pink top with straps, also she wore a blue pair of genes.   
Annabelle had on a black shirt with a red checkered plaid jacket over it. Also she wore a black pair of pants. 

Rachel jumped in saying  
“Actually I don’t think we should, Leia’s not really feeling well.”   
Leia smiled thinking Rachel was totally a really great friend.  
“It should be fine, lets do the Made Of Stars song that we learnt.” 

Made of Stars was Mr Ts song that the girls found on an old VHS whilst cleaning the storage room. 

“If ur not feeling well Leia, we can do it another time.” Maggie said in a calming voice.  
“Im fine really lets just go preform l’ll be ok.” Leia spoke trying to convince everyone that she was fine, but really she was still feeling dizzy. 

“Ok if ur sure lets go Im so excited, I wonder how Mr T will react.” Annabelle said bouncing around in excitement.   
All the girls pondered the same thought as they walked to the Rose room to set up for the song. 

Meantime Luke found himself sitting in Java Junction   
when his best friend John came and sat opposite him.  
Before Luke spoke he noticed what John was wearing. John wore a white t-shirt with a blue plaid checkered jacket over it, and a black pair of pants.

“Hi John … I know what ur thinking and I’m fine ok.” Luke sternly said starring at John.   
“Ok ok ok but I still think something is wrong, oh.. Mr T said a performance is about to start so I thought I come get you.” 

Luke was sure he was in the mood to watch anyone at the moment. All he could think about was what Leia had said. 

“Um……..ok fine let go.” John smiled though he still knew something was upsetting Luke.   
They both left the Java Junction an headed to the Rose Room. 

When they got there everyone one was already there , Eva, Mary, Isaac, Clara, Mr T , Parker, Jude, Theo, James and more.   
Mr T turned to address everyone but not by going on stage.  “Excuse me everyone!!!! I liked to introduce our first act to start Music Week, and that is Leia, Rachel, Maggie and Annabelle.”   
Luke was shocked to hear the girls named called out. How could Leia be singing when she passed out earlier.   
She must be feeling better thought Luke but still she should rest more. 

The girls came on the stage each of them with a microphone as the music started to play.  
Annabelle was the first to start singing Mr T’s song. He caught onto the fact that it was his song straight away.

He was shocked but also happy as the girls sounded amazing together. It came to the chorus of the song when all the girls joined in. 

 

Set the sky on fire  
Burn the night away  
We'll be made of stars  
We're gonna take you high  
We're gonna feel the flames  
We'll be made of stars  
We're gonna light it up, ooh  
We're gonna light it up, ooh

'Cause we know who we are (yeah)  
We know who we are  
We're all made of stars

 

The song was going to great everyone was dancing along to it. However Leia was feeling dizzy/ sick again the room was spinning.   
Before she could even finish the next set of lyrics. Leia collapsed with a loud thud to the ground as everything around her went black.


	5. We Are All In This Together Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leia's in hospital her friends are with her she gets bad news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much all for reading it means a lot to me.

After Leia had passed out again this time on stage, Mr T called the ambulance to Lost&Found.   
They took Leia straight away to the hospital. Then the doctors put her in a private room her parents booked. 

Leia had been sleeping for 3 days having everyone extremely worried.   
Leia’s cancer was a tumour in her brain, it had been growing causing her to pass out. 

The doctors did many tests on Leia’s tumour to see what was going on.   
Leia’s parents spent most of the time with the doctors.   
Meantime Rachel never left Leia’s side either did Maggie, Annabelle or Luke.   
Rachel had no choice but to tell everyone what was going on with Leia. 

Each of the girls & Luke sat in chairs around Leia’s hospital bed.   
“Why didn’t Leia tell us the truth? We would of understood.” Annabelle chimed in all of a sudden. 

“She didn’t want to worry any one, but I guess now you all know.” Rachel said looking at Leia who still hadn’t woken up. 

Luke hadn’t said anything to the others as he didn’t no what to say. But he was determined to stay with Leia to make sure she was ok.   
“Luke are you ok? This is a big shock.” Maggie said showing concern as she moved her chair closer to Luke. 

“Um…… yeah but I over head Leia telling Rachel, in the recording studio Im so sorry.” Rachel was taken back by this confession, but she was still mad at Luke for hurting Leia. 

“What?You knew OMG!!!! you really are a jerk. First you hurt Leia’s feelings by taking back your feelings. Than you ease drop on our personal conversation.” 

Rachel was pretty much yelling at this point, which shocked the girls as they listened. 

“Ok Ok I m a jerk happy I admitted it but I was scared, I love Leia I m not ashamed to say it I wanted to tell her still do.”   
Rachel was happy that Luke admitted his feelings, but the loudness of the conversation actually woke Leia up from being asleep. 

Leia’s eyes opened and she gazed around the room at her friends. It took a moment before she would speak. 

“What was I snoring? Why am I here what happened?” Everyone laughed at Leia’s snoring comment.   
“We were singing on stage and you collapsed again, like you did in the recording studio.”   
Rachel said calmly trying not to worry Leia to much, the girls were on one side of the bed and Luke on the other. 

 

“Oh Im sorry I ruined our performance. Im guess you told them what’s wrong?” Leia said looking at Rachel trying to avoid eye contact with Luke. 

“Yeah I thought I had no choice, are you mad?” Rachel said apologetically waiting for Leia to respond.   
“No its ok Im not mad I should of told you all the truth.” She said looking at everyone finally even Luke. 

Before she could say anything else the doctor and Leia’s parents came into the room. Her doctors name was Dr Thompson he was tall good looking, blue eyes and had the white coat and all.   
Leia’s mom look exactly like but an older version of Leia. Her dad was medium height some hair not much, and had black pants and blue shirt that button down the middle.

“Oh Hi everyone Im going to have to ask you all to leave, so I can talk to the patient and her parents.” Dr Thompson spoke sternly but nicely and they all listened. 

“Sure we will see you later Leia, we’ll stay in the waiting room.” Annabelle said as they all hugged Leia and left. Luke stopped at the door looked at Leia than left. 

“Sweetie Dr Thompson has some news about the tumour.” Leia mom spoke softly to her daughter in the bed.   
“Ok what ever it is I can take it, just get it over with please.”   
Leia said nervously as she sat up further on her pillows on the bed. 

“Well the reason why you collapse is because, the tumour in the your brain is growing and we need to remove it.” 

Surgery thought Leia she never thought this would come to this at all. 

“You mean surgery right oh boy, are you going to be able to remove it all?” Leia ask the question not sure that she wanted an answer.   
“Yes we should be able to remove it all, but all surgery has risk it may leave some damages we just don’t no.” 

Leia’s parents came to her bedside holding their daughters hand to keep her from worrying. 

“I see well I understand but I want to get better, so I want to have the surgery please make this happen.” 

Her parents were very proud that Leia wanted to get better and they would stand by her.   
With that they all left the room to get the paper work started as they left Luke appeared without the others.


	6. Hospital Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leia' gets rushed into surgery and her Luke talk.

Luke came back into Leia’s room after the doctor   
And Leia’s parents left.   
“Hi Leia!! Sorry to disturb you can we talk please?”   
He said in a calming shy voice, which was kind of strange for Luke. 

“I guess we should talk after all a lot of things have happened.”   
Luke pulled up a chair besides Leia’s bed than went silent for a moment. 

“I’m sorry I hurt you I should never of taken it back, because Leia I love you with all my heart and if you could forgive me that would be great.” 

Luke all of sudden blurted everything out at one time. Leia had to stop an think on all he just said to her. 

“Thank you for apologizing that means a lot I forgive you, I’ve loved you for the longest time do you think we could try going out?” 

Leia was hoping so much that even after everything that has happen they could be together. 

“Of course that would be amazing Leia, though ur sick it crushed me to hear it and I really want to help you through it.”   
That made Leia smile and Luke reach over and kissed her softly on the lips.   
“Again thank you it ‘d mean a lot……………………………………………………………………..  
…………………….” 

Before Leia could finish what she was saying she began to have a seizure shaking uncontrollably.   
Luke pushed the emergency button and moments later doctors & nurses came rushing in. 

Luke & Leia’s parents were made to wait outside the room while the worked to make Leia better. 

“Luke what happened? She was fine when we left her.” Leia’s mum said but Luke was to in shock to talk about it.   
“Sweetie its ok leave Luke alone ok, he’s in shock they’ll make Leia better.” Leia’s dad said to his wife to calm her down. 

After about 20 mins but it felt like hours the doctor came out to talk Leia’s parents.   
“Doctor is Leia ok what’s going on? we are extremely worried about our daughter.”   
Leia’s mom almost shouted but tried to calm herself down. 

“The tumour is growing so we are going to , have to Leia to surgery straight away with ur permission?”   
The Doctor said in a calm voice waiting for the parents to make their minds. 

“YES please save her.” Leia’s parents both said at the same time and the DR wasted no time getting Leia ready. 

Luke went back to the others to explain what was going on.


End file.
